The Battle To Remember
by Goten's Girl
Summary: *Author's Note posted* Bra and Goten have a battle of a life time!!!! Physically and mentally!!!!!!!! Will they give each other a second chance and live the rest of their lives together or will they never be together again??? R
1. Fast Food

okay this is my first story, but i will except all reviews of all kinds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Fight To Remember  
  
  
"Bra! Hurry up!!! Your going to make us late again! Let's go!" yelled the lavender   
haired Trunks as he pounded on his aqua blue haired sister's door.  
"Just give me five more minutes! I'm trying to do my hair." Bra yelled as she started   
taking the hot rollers out of her hair.  
She looked up at her reflection in her lighted up mirror to check and see if her hair   
and make up was reasonable then turned out the bathroom light. She grabbed her jacket   
and purse and rushed out her door,past her brother,and into the kitchen where she  
greeted her mother and father  
"Good morning daddy." she said as she took a seat at the table next to her father.  
"Good morning princess." Vegeta said not looking up from his morning paper.  
"Good morining mother." she said looking over her shoulder at her mother who was buisy making  
breakfeast.  
"Good morning dear." Bulma said glancing over at her.  
"What's foe breakfeast?" Bra asked taking in a big whiff of the food laid infront of her.  
"Fast food." said Trunks as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the rest of   
the family were seated ready to dig into the food before them.  
"Now we have to fly super fast just to make it there in time!" yelled Trunks as he  
grabbed his books and jacket and walked to the door and started to walk out it.  
"Just a little bite?" Bra whined  
"No." he said in a cold tone.  
"Fine." she said and got up and kissed her parents good-bye and walked to the door.  
"Bye Mom, bye Dad." bra said as she picked up her things.  
"See ya later Mom, Dad." Trunks said as he shifted his books.  
"Bye Princess,Trunks." said Vegeta still not looking up from his paper.  
"Bye kids." Bulma said as she took the paper from Vegeta and set his food infront of him.  
Vegeta mumbled something under his breathe that couldn't be heard even by the Saiyan ears.  
(They can detect a pin drop 100 yards away.)  
The two siblings walked outside onto the front lawn.  
"We better go s.s. or i know for sure we won't make it." said Trunks as he shifted his books   
getting ready to take off at any second.  
They turned s.s. and blasted off into the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there it is.The first chapter.I'll try to get the next one up soon, but i must receave at least 5  
reviews before i put the next chapter up!  
  
bra_briefs_dbz 


	2. Let's Get Going

Okay! here is chapter two! I don't own Dragonball Z or GT.I wish I did, but I don't.   
I would like to thank  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Battle To Remember  
  
Chapter 2:Come On!  
  
"Goten! Get up, your going to make us late!" shouted gohan as he shook his younger   
brother.   
  
"College is much, much farther than your school and I don't want to be late just   
because you decided to sleep in and make yourself late!"  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake!"said Goten as he slowly got out of his bed and walked to   
the bathroom to take a shower. After his warm shower he went to his closet to get his  
clothes for school on.  
  
He then tryed to come his hair so that it wouldn't stick up as usual. He failed  
in trying. He then brushed his teeth and grabbed his books off his desk and dashed   
down the stairs to the kitchen, where he greeted his mom and dad.  
  
"Come on Goten we haven't got time for breakfeast, we'll have to book-it to school."  
Gohan said as he too came down the stairs with his books and jacket.  
  
"Okay." Goten said as he got back up and grabbed his books. They said good-bye and  
blasted off to school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short, I know, but I will start putting out two or three chapters a time. I can't help that   
their short, but hey, I try.  
  
~Goten's Girl~ BRA AND GOTEN 4 EVER!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. I'll Never Forgive You!

Hiya people!!!! Here is chapter three! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think!!!  
N-E WAYS ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Battle To Remember  
  
Chapter 3  
I'll Never Forgive You!!  
  
  
The four landed softly in front of the school and began a conversation together.  
  
"Hi Bra, hi Trunks!" said Gohan with a huge smile on his face that was only worthy of a   
member of the Son family.  
  
"Hi Goten, hi Gohan!" said Trunks who was smiling too.  
  
'Something strange is going on between those two. They both are smiling awfully big to just   
be smiling at each other.' thought Bra once she noticed that they were smiling.  
  
"Hi Bra......hi Trunks." said Goten as he too noticed the two smiling.  
  
"Hi Goten....hi Gohan." said Bra as she gazed into Goten's deep, dark, black eyes.  
  
"Well you two better get to class, Trunks and I have a few things to discuss. So  
on you go, go on now off to class." said Gohan as he shewed Bra and Goten inside.  
  
Once they were out of ear-shot, Trunks and Gohan busted out in to a fit of   
laughter.  
  
"Did you see the way those two looked at each other?" asked Trunks as he finaly   
calmed down.  
  
"Yeah, Goten still loves her. After they broke up two months ago I thought  
Goten would never gt over her. He still hasn't." said Gohan with a sigh.  
  
"Bra locked herself in her room for a week, but dad finaly came up and talked  
her into coming down to eat. He said he would take her to the mall if she would come   
out. She busted through her door in a heart beat. But you can tell she still loves him.  
How long did they date?" asked Trunks as he turned to his friend.  
  
"It was about a year." he said and looked over to where they had gone in at. He   
could see them staring out the doors.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't realize it was that long!" said Trunks in shock.  
  
"Yep." replied Gohan.  
  
"Well we'd better go before the start to suspect something." said Trunks as  
he too turned to watch the two.  
***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
"Something strange is going on between those two." said Bra as she watched her  
brother and his friend.  
  
"Yeah." replied Goten  
  
It was true, Bra stilled loved Goten, but ever since the day they broke up she   
thought she could never forgive him. She remembered it like it was yesterday:   
  
~*flash back begins*~  
  
She was shoping at the mall and decided to stop for a while and get a bite to eat. She sat down  
at an empty table and ate her fries. That was when an old friend from sixth grade showed  
up and sat down next to her. His name was Jeff and they had datedfor a while but when they   
broke up they still stayed friends. Anyway they were talking and he put his arm around  
her and sat there talking about good old times they shared together. Some of his friends  
came up and sat across from them and Jeff introduced them to her. They sat there for an hour  
talking then Bra said that she had better be getting back home. That was when Jeff asked  
if she had found a boyfriend yet and she told him yes that it was Goten. You could tell that  
he was disappointed but tryed to hide it. She grabbed her bags and stood to leave, when Jeff   
grabbed her around her waist and brought her closer to him and gave her a long passionet kiss  
on the lips.  
  
At first she tryed to pull away, but he tightened his grip. She then fell into it and  
kissed him back. Then out of nowhere, Goten appeared and pulled Bra back off of Jeff and glared  
at her. At first she felt nothing. Then she was filled with guilt and starred back at him.  
That's when Goten's powerlevel started to rise. Bra's eyes starred on in fear. Then Goten   
brought his gaze onto Jeff. Who started to back off slowly. Goten flashed over to him and  
grabbed him by the shirt. Goten brought his hand back and punched him (but not that hard!)  
Jeff grabbed his jaw in pain and fell to the ground. Goten stepped toward him but only to   
be pulled back by Bra. He then brought his gaze onto Bra. He then felt pain and rushed out  
of the mall. Bra sat there to stunned to move. She was too scared to move. She called Trunks  
and asked him to come and pick her up at the mall. Once he got there he found her sitting by   
herself with her knees brought up around her head and her head bent over resting on them.  
  
~*end flash back*~  
  
  
Goten on the other hand had a different story: He had been at the mall looking for a gift  
for Bra to celeberate their one year anniversery and he had seen a couple of things, but couldn't  
decide. So he went to get a bite to eat. That's when he saw Bra and was on his way over to her when   
he saw that she was with another guy. So he decided to stay there and see what she was up to. He sat   
there for a while then saw Bra get up to leave, but the guy grabbed her by the waist abd they kissed.  
Goten didn't notice that she was trying to get away, but went over to them and broke the two apart.  
  
After he found out the truth from Trunks, he had wanted to tell Bra how sorry he was for being  
a big jerk that day. When he came over to spare with Trunks she would always distance herself from  
him. She would either lock herself in her room, go see Pan, or she would go shoping. That's why he   
was never able to tell her that he was sorry. When she would lock herself in her room or left, it   
would hurt Goten more than she would think. It hurt him deeply when he found out that she had tryed   
to stop Jeff from kissing her and how he had reacted that day. He still loved her with all his heart  
and would always cheerish her smile.  
  
"Look Bra....." he started but decided to keep silent about it.  
  
"What?" she asked as she looked at him. 'Oh how I wish I could forgive him.' thought Bra.  
She needed to feel his strong arms around her, his soft sweet touch, she needed to taste his lips   
or she would soon start looking for another guy.  
  
'I really need to get over her. She'll never let me applogize to her. But I still love her   
with all my heart. I always have and always will.' thought Goten.  
  
"Never mind." he said as Trunks walked in the doors.  
  
"You two are going to have to talk to each other sometime." he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"And are you going to make us?" asked Bra in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well let's just say that you have every class together and i asked the teachers to pair you   
two up when you do projects." Trunks laughed.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!! I'll never forgive you for this!!!!!!" yelled Bra as she atormed off to her   
locker.  
  
"Well I'll see you at lunch then Bra!" yelled Goten as he turned back to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks! Why'd you have to do that for?" asked Goten as he glared at his best friend.  
  
"You still love her don't you?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Well yeah, but....." Goten started but couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Good. Cause you two are going to get back together whether you know it or not." he said and   
off down the hall.  
  
Goten stood there and smiled to himself. 'Maybe I will get to appoligize after all.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well here you go it's extra long for any body who reads this. Well I must go to bed cause I  
have all district band try outs tomarrow and need all the sleep I can get!!!! Well  
c-ya!!!  
  
Goten's Girl 


	4. POP!

Hiya people!!! Okay I have something really weirod to tell you. After I typed up chapter   
three, I read a story that had the whole mall scene thing too!!! No I didn't copy off of her nor   
did she copy off of me, but I thought that was really freaky!!!  
Anyways on with the story!!!!  
  
The Battle To Remember  
  
Chapter 4  
POP!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The morining went by fast and in no time it was lunch time.  
  
"I am so hungry!" said Bra to no one in particular.  
  
"Me too." came Goten's voice from behind her.  
  
"Hey why don't you sit over here?" asked Goten as he skooted and pated the chair next   
to him.  
  
"Okay." said Bra. She really didn't want to sit beside him but she did anyway.  
  
She sat down and started to eat her lunch.  
  
"So are you doing anything this Saturday?" asked Goten as he tryed to start a   
conversation between them.  
  
"No, I don't think so." she said.  
  
"Well....do you wanna get a bite to eat?"he asked.  
  
"I guess so." Bra said in an expressinless tone.  
  
"Okay cool." he said and smiled happily.  
  
All of a sudden Trunks came up behimd Bra and there was a very loud 'POP' and Bra   
screamed.  
  
"Trunks!!!!!" she said as she reached for her back. "I'm going to kill you for that!  
Wait till I tell daddy that you've started popping my brastarps again!!!" yelled as she ran  
after her brother.  
  
Goten helped her catch him and let her give Trunks a couple of light blows to the   
stomache then let him go.  
  
"Goten why'd you let her do that?" Trunks asked as her grabbed his stomache.  
  
"Cause I just felt like it." said Goten as he left the caffeteria.  
  
After school the four met outside again and Gohan asked Trunks what was up.  
  
"Hey dude, what's up?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I popped Bra's brastrape again andshe's going to tell dad about it." said Trunks as he   
looked down at the ground.  
  
"Ohhhh dude, you better not go home just yet." laughed Gohan.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." said Trunks.  
  
They lifted up into the sky and flew to their homes.  
  
  
~*Bra and Trunks' Flight*~  
  
  
The flight home for Trunks and Bra was a quiet one. That is until Trunks started to speak.  
  
"So are you still going to tell dad about me popping your brastrap again?" he asked without looking  
at her.  
  
"Yep!" Bra said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Man I better not go home right now because I don't feel like sparring with him right now. Or fighting  
him either.  
  
"He'll find you." said Bra with her fathers famous smirk.  
  
"I guess you're right. Oh well." said Trunks as he hung his head.  
  
  
~*Goten and Goahn's flight*~  
  
  
  
"So Goten, what's up between you and Bra?" asked Goahn with an evil smile.  
  
"I just asked her to have dinner with me, you know, hang out." said Goten.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be hanging out alright Goten!" laughed Gohan.  
  
"Oh shut up! Goahn you are so messed up in the head." yelled Goten as he stopped and started to fly in  
the other direction.  
  
"Hey where do you think you're going?" yelled Goahn.  
  
"None of your buisness now leave me alone!" Goten yelled as he sped up.  
  
"Fine!" said Gohan as he continued to fly home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So do you like? Well please review and tell me. 


	5. A Plan is Devized

Okay, I have decided to strat from where I left off. So here is Chapter 5!!! Well I wont make you wait too much longer, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you don't sue!  
  
  
  
The Battle To Remember  
  
Chapter 5-A Plan Is Devized  
  
  
  
"HE DID WHAT!?" yelled Vegeta. "TRUNKS, GET YOUR LAVENDAR HAIRED ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTINT!"   
  
Trunks slowly walked down the stairs to the living room where Vegeta was sitting in his lazy-boy chair with a cold beer in his hand. Bra was sitting o the couch snikkering at the thought of Vegeta bearing the shit out of her older brother.  
  
"Waht have I told you about pulling her bra strap just because her name is Bra?" asked Vegeta as he set his beer down and slowly stood up.  
  
"You told me if I did it again, you would give me the beating of my life and I would most likly get the...crap...beat out of me." said Trunks and waited to be hit.  
  
"Vegeta sit you r ass down and someone tell me what the hell is going on!" shouted Bulma as she ran into the room with a spatchula in her hand. Vegeta sat down ansd watched the spatchula that she was holding, never takin ghis eyes off it.  
  
"At lunch, Trunks pulled on my bra strap and dad said that he was going to beat the crap out of him for bothering his little princess!" said Bra.  
  
"Is that so?" Bulma said as shelooked at Trunks and then to Vegeta. They shook their heads yes and Vegetas smirk came back.   
  
"Then you both deserve a smakin cause of your stupidity!" Bulma said ansd hit Trunks over the head and went for Vegeta who jumped out of his chair and started to back away.  
  
"Now woman, just you put that spatchula down and lets reason about this!" Vegeta said still not takin his eyes off of it.  
  
"The proud and mighty Vegeta's afraid of a woman and a spatchula!" laughed bulma.  
  
"Grrr...Why you!" said Vegeta as he covered his head as Bulma hit him with the spatchula. Vegeta rubbed his head were the spatchula landed.  
  
"Now Trunks, if I ever catch you pulling you rsister's bra strap again, I will hit you ten times harder!"  
  
"Yeah, so why don't you go and find yourself a girlfriend and then you can pull her bra stap anytime!" said Bra as she went up to her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Goten?" asked Chi chi when Gohan walked in the house alone.  
  
"He got mad at me and I think he flew off to Trunks's house or at least that's where it looked like he was going." said Gohan as he tried to avoid his mother asking questions. Gohan quietly snuck up th estairs just ot avoid them.  
  
"So, why would he get mad at you, Gohan?" Chi chi asked. There was no answer. "Gohan? Oh well, but if Goten doesn't come home I know exactly who to blame for it." she said and went on cooking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why does Gohan have to make such a big deal about me and Bra!?' Goten asked himself. He didn't realize that he had just landed outside of Bra's balcony and tapped on the window. Bra looked up from her homework and walked over to the sliding glass door. She opened it to let Goten in.  
  
"Goten, what are you doing here?" Bra asked as she sat him down. She could tell that something had made him mad and she had to help him.   
  
"I had a fight with Gohan. He really knows how to make someone mad." he said.  
  
"What did you fight about?" she asked.  
  
"He asked what was going on between us and I told him we were just going to have dinner Saturday and said we would just hang out. Then he said that he was sure we'd be hanging out."  
  
"Oh, he thinks we're more than friends?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Now's your chance, appoligize." she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"Appoligize Goten, that's all you have to do." she said.  
  
"For what?" he asked. He was trying to act like he didn't do anything wrong.  
  
"For hurting me like you did that day at the mall." she said as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"That wasn't all my fault. You stood there and let him kiss you! You could have stopped him if you had wanted."  
  
"You never gave me the chance." she said staring at him.  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry Bra. I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did. I should have let you explain and not have reacted the way I did." he said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Thank you. Now, I have and idea...." she said and told him her plan.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Come on it'll be fun." she reasured him.  
  
"Okay then." he said and they both took off together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi chi walked up stairs to Gohans room and knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Your mother." she replied and didn't wait for the door to open and just walked on in.  
  
"I want you to go find your brother this instint! I'm so worried about my baby!" she yelled.  
  
"He'll be fine-"  
  
"Now!" she yelled.  
  
"Okay, just don't yell anymore please." he said and left to find his brother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA A CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! I know I'm evil! You're going to have to wait a little while for the 6th chapter, but I promise not too long! C-ya!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	6. Caught?

Okay, like I said, I'm not going to make you wait that long for chapter 6 so here it is!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!  
  
  
  
The Battle To Remember  
  
Chapter 6-Caught!?  
  
  
  
Gohan landed on the front lawn of Capsule Corp and knocked on the door.  
  
"It's open." cam Bulma's voice. Gohan walked in and went to the kithen where Bulma was reading the newspaper.  
  
"Have you seen Goten any today?" he asked hoping that he was upstairs with Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, he and Bra left a few minutes ago." she said still reading on.  
  
"With Bra!?" he asked shoked as ever.  
  
"Yeah, they said that they were going to have some lunch at that new restuarant in town. Why?" she asked finally putting down the paper.  
  
"Oh,no reason." he said and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have to find thir power levels and make sure I keep mine down." Gohan said to himself as he flew at rocket speed toward Goten and Bra's power levels. It wasn't long before he reached town and went straight to thenew restuarant. Bulma was right they had gone there and were talking and laughing together under an umbrella.  
  
"Okay, he's here now you have to act it out just perfectly that wasy he'll believe it." Bra whispered to Goten.  
  
"Hey look it's Gohan. Hey!" yelled Bra over to him.   
  
Gohan froze. "Damn she saw me. I guess I'll have to go over there now." he said and made his way over to them.  
  
"Have a seat." she said and offered him a chair. "Goten and I were just talking about what we were going to do tomorrow for dinner." laughed Bra try8ing and hoping he would think that they were a couple. Bra then purposly knocked her fork off the table and Gohan reached down to pick it up for her.  
  
"Goten, when I go to leave, kiss me." she mouthed.  
  
"What!?" he mouthed back.  
  
"Do it!" she whispered.  
  
"Here you go." said Gohan as he set the fork o the table.  
  
"Oh, thanks." she said. "You guys, I'm sorry, but I have to go, I promised Marron I would help her with her homework." she said and stood up to leave. Goten stood up and walked to her and gave her a kiss and said good-bye.  
  
"Bye!" she said and wlaked off.  
  
"Are....you two...a-"  
  
"Couple?" Goten finished for his stunned brother. "I guess so." Goten answered and walked off. Leaving a stunned Gohan behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten ran to catch up with Bra and found her just outside of the ice cream parlor.  
  
"So did he fall for it?" she asked.  
  
"Yep." said Goten.   
  
"What if this prank turns out to be the truth?" asked Bra.  
  
"Then let it." he said as he stepped closer to her. They leaned in to kiss just as Vegeta landed infront of them.  
  
"Take you hands off her!" Vegeta yelled and stood with his arms crossed.   
  
Goten jumped back. 'Vegeta's caught us! Now I'm dead meat!' thought Goten and winced at the thought of every bone in his body being broken.  
  
"Daddy! Waht are yo doing here!?" Bra asked in shock.  
  
"I felt a very strong power level and I came looking for it then I found you and the big olfs son together." Vegeta replied palinly.  
  
"I don't want to get beat up too bad so could yo hit me only two times?" asked Goten.  
  
"I don't want you dating this boy." Vegeta said.  
  
"But daddy-"  
  
"Princess, I don't do this because he's Kakkorots brat, but because I don't want my little princess hurt by him again!"  
  
"Daddy, he's not like that anymore. He's changed, he realized that he was wrong and has already apoligized for it. But if he does do it again I'll kick his sorry ass!" she said trying to convence him to allow them to be together.  
  
"Fine, but I'm warning you , you do anything to hurt her again, and you'll have to put up with her and then you'll have to answer to me!" Vegeta said to Goten then flew off. The couple was left alone once again. So they kissed (Of course)  
  
"Trunks! Guess what? My brother and your sister are a couple again!" shouted Gohan as he entered Trunks's room.  
  
"You're joking!" he said in amazment. "Wow. How do you know?" he asked as if he didn't believe him.  
  
"I went over to Bulma's looking for Goten and she said that they had left to go get something to eat. So I flew as fast as I could and landed on the out skirts of town and walked to the resturant and there they were sitting together, talking and laughing!" Gohan said.  
  
"Then what happened?" asked Trunks just craving for more.  
  
"Well, they invited me to there table and then Bra said she had to go and before she left they kissed!" he said and was practicly yelling by now.  
  
"Okay, Gohan. Quiet down before my dd comes up here and kills us both!" Trunks said.  
  
"Well I better get going before Bra gets back, so she doesn't suspect anything."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. See ya later then." Trunks said as Gohan flew out an open window.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I know that one wasn't much of a cliffhanger. I wonder what that large power level was that Vegeta felt? Oh well you'll have to find out next time I guess! C-ya!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	7. Author's Note

It's gonna be a while b4 i can update, I know I said I would update sooner, but.....a very close friend of mine was killed and I just need some time. I promise that I will update once I am able, but right now I just can't at the moment. I hope all of u readers will understand and I hope u will 4give me.  
  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


End file.
